


Rainbow Paradise

by howdoyousleep



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, First Time, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Size Difference, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, first time rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: “Oh, sugar. S’that what you want now? S’my greedy boy want my cock and my ass? You gonna be a good boy and treat Daddy’s cunt well? Eat it out nice and sloppy?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 51
Kudos: 484





	Rainbow Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemy_anemone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_anemone/gifts).



> All my love and the credit for this commission goes to @enemy_anemone! They wanted a sad, determined, baby Buck who has a sensitive gag reflex but still wants to make Daddy Steve feel good so he asks to eat his ass for the first time and...well... ;)  
> I LOVED writing this. 6K words of smuuuuut.  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!  
> Edit: I decided to take this out of this series and let it stand alone because I got hung up on my OG Bucky not having a gag reflex issue and this Bucky having one. That's all. :)))

There have been plenty of things in Bucky’s life that bring him a great and immediate sense of relief and satisfaction, both large and small, but nothing quite compares to submitting a massive paper at the end of the semester in one of the most strenuous classes he’s ever been enrolled in. Finals week at the end of his Fall Semester was already hectic enough with the holidays rapidly approaching, but to have a massive paper due in one class and exams to study for in the others has left him exhausted in his bones. This paper nearly broke him, Steve having to pull him begrudgingly away from it a few nights when he found himself nearly in tears, but it is complete and _thank fuck._ He hits submit without a second thought and quickly closes his laptop with a sigh that feels like it unravels in his chest.

He leaves Steve’s office with a triumphant grin, stretching his stiff body as he walks, socked feet making very little noise as he makes his way through the apartment in search of the older man. He feels warm all over, cozy in one of Steve’s old college sweatshirts that smells like him that has been immensely comforting over the past week and shorts. He’s sure his hair is a mess and the bags under his eyes are much more pronounced than normal, but he feels victorious and almost nothing could make him feel any less.

The windows allow for the view of the sun setting so beautifully over the city it makes his chest constrict for a few seconds. The view outside the window doesn’t seem to come close to the view within the dim apartment. He finds Steve in the living room unnecessarily hard at work on his tablet, old reruns of The Office playing unnoticed and low on the television, the man looking arguably comfier than Bucky himself. He’s taking up a delicious amount of room on couch clad in sweatpants, a well-worn New England Patriots shirt, and bare feet makes Bucky want to purr and wrap himself around Steve’s large form, breathe him in, bury himself in his embrace.

 _God,_ that sounds fucking incredible actually.

Steve lifts his head when he hears Bucky take the two steps down into the sunken living room, his grin making Bucky’s gut clench so much that he sighs openly when he locks eyes with the blonde.

“Hey, sugar.” Steve murmurs, taking the tablet from his lap and placing it on the table next to the couch. His lap isn’t even empty for two seconds before Bucky is settling into it sideways, tucking himself in Steve’s neck, legs draped over his lap, toes snuggling into the crease of the couch. Large arms wrap themselves around his form and he sighs so happily he might as well have cartoon hearts floating around his head.

“All done?” Steve asks and Bucky nods his head and confirms, “All done,” softly. He feels Steve’s lips reach his temple, pressing a few kisses there, and the gesture makes his own eyelids slide shut.

“Bet that feels good, huh?” Steve chides, tucking Bucky’s head under his chin, settling back into the couch himself. Bucky smiles a smile only he can see, feeling accomplished and physically small in a wonderful combination, making his head fuzzy.

“Yeah, feels fuckin’ incredible,” he responds with a chuckle that Steve matches. A firm hand grasps at his chin and tilts it up, a small physical touch forcing eye contact, and Steve whispers, “M’real proud of you, Buck. I know how hard this past week has been for you.” Bucky feels his face flush before he can even open his mouth to respond and _oh_ it feels so nice to be acknowledged and appreciated in such a way. He glances down at Steve’s lips, _he can’t help himself,_ but they quickly flit back to meet his ocean eyes and breathes, “Thank you, Steve.” Their lips meet in such a slow and gentle moment that it swiftly takes Bucky’s breath away, the softness of Steve’s warm mouth pressing into his making him whimper, _so embarrassingly easy_.

Steve doesn’t push, doesn’t press for more, and he simply squeezes Bucky all over before pulling his lips away. He wants more, is so damn greedy, but his chest constricts at how thoughtful and cognizant and respectful Steve is and has been of Bucky’s predicament over the past week. He’s been so overwhelmingly busy and focused and stressed on school and finishing strong that he hasn’t had nearly any time to focus on Steve and being a good boyfriend. Steve on the other hand has been an incredible partner over that time. He made sure Bucky ate regularly, took him to bed when things were becoming overwhelming, gave Bucky his space to complete the work and study the way he wanted to.

His love and appreciation for Steve grows in his chest, expanding with each thought now that he has the time to process. The physicality of being tucked into the older man’s lap combined with his thoughts of the generosity and support given to him by Steve make his heartrate pick up slightly. Steve has been the most incredible boyfriend over the past week and Bucky hasn’t spent much _quality time_ with him, a quick blowjob from Steve to relieve some stress being the only action he had gotten during finals week. Curling his hands into Steve’s thin shirt he makes his decision—Bucky needs to show him just how appreciative he is.

The urge makes him nearly gasp, swallowing it down quickly, wanting to make Steve feel good suddenly the only thing on his mind, erotic images flooding his brain. He realizes how horny he is, how sensitive he is, not having been properly fucked in so long, but this isn’t about him, _he can’t be greedy_ ; this is about Steve.

He realizes he’s trembling softly, watching his curled hand gently vibrate against Steve’s chest, and if he notices he doesn’t let Bucky know. Bucky is sure Steve notices though, always so observant. It makes him a little shy, tucking himself closer into Steve’s form, into his neck, and he let his lips purse, pressing soft kisses behind his ear. It makes Steve let out a low hum and _oh_ that’s nice, that’s a good noise, and it makes Bucky whine softly, hand coming up to quickly cup the opposite side of Steve’s neck, fingers sliding along his jawline.

Bucky’s light kisses turn into something more seductive, nipping at the hinge of his jaw, even going as far as to suckle on his earlobe a little, but Steve isn’t picking up the bait. He remains stoic, humming in acknowledgment, eyes locked to the television, hands not pushing and sliding where Bucky wants them, no show of force the way he desires. He knows Steve well, knows him intimately, so his lack of reaction comes as no surprise, but _damnit_ it is so frustrating. Bucky huffs, wiggling with it a little.

“ _Daddy_ …” he breathes, frustrated and aroused, pressing tightly against Steve’s broad chest, and he hears and feels Steve sigh softly, a hint of annoyance in his tone that _guts_ Bucky. “What is it, honey?” he asks, and he knows, _he knows_ , he is being gracious and allowing Bucky one more chance to tell him what he wants instead of groveling, but why can’t he find his words? Bucky lets out a pitiful noise (he might sound like he’s starting to cry) and he moves his lips to mouth at Steve’s bearded jaw, soft one way and rough the other, as a response instead. He’s two kisses in when he feels one of Steve’s hands curl into the hair on the back of his head and _tug_. The handling makes his cock throb, pulsing in time with his rapid heartbeat. It isn’t harsh or sudden, but a deep pull that is slow and demanding, and it has Bucky _panting_ by the time his face is tilted up to meet Steve’s eyes.

“Bucky…be a big boy and use your words,” Steve murmurs and his tone is so sweet but _oh_ what he is saying is so damn condescending it makes him ache in his core. He hates how much Steve knows he loves to be made to feel minuscule and unimportant and weak, _~~loves~~ hates _it. Both of Bucky’s hands come down curl into the collar of Steve’s shirt yet again as he tamps down the massive urge to kiss Steve, to feel his warm and soft lips on his own, demanding yet gentle.

“I…I wanna make you feel g-good,” he whispers, unable to bring his voice above such a level because of the older man’s gaze, so intense for a situation so small, so encompassing. Bucky’s words make Steve smile softly and he leans his head forward, tilting the brunette’s up as well and Bucky can taste it, can taste the kiss on his tongue, can _feel_ it, but Steve stops short and _fuck,_ it makes him whine again. Steve grips his hair a tad harder, kisses gently, _so gently,_ at the corners of his lips and coos, “ _Baby,_ you do make me feel good, make me feel good all the time,” and Bucky’s so keyed up already that he feels tears spring to his eyes in frustration and pure want.

“ _Steve,_ wanna…wanna make you f-feel good right n-now,” he pouts, so childlike he doesn’t even want to think about it too hard, wishing he could press his body into Steve’s even more, but this grip is so _tight_. Steve doesn’t pay mind to his high and whiny voice or the way he knows his eyes are watery and wide, assumingly desperate, just asks, “Yeah? Why do you wanna do that, sugar?” Bucky huffs, wanting to roll his eyes. He _always_ wants Steve, there are no moments in their time together he has needed to be convinced to want Steve in a sexual way, but he understands the importance of explaining.

“You’ve b-been so good to me this week, so supportive and strong and loving. Such a g-good Daddy. Wanna make _you_ feel good and thank you. Please? Will you let me?” His voice is low and breathy as he explains his thoughts, voices his thought process, and he sees Steve’s eyes soften around the corners as he hears his words. Steve coos, a gentle noise, and says, “ _So sweet_ , Buck. I’m such a lucky Daddy to have such a sweet boy like you,” against his cheek, nearing his ear, pressing kisses into the skin and running the hand that was tight in his hair through the silky locks to the back of his head. Bucky _preens,_ purrs like a kitten and curls into the touch, body feeling fuzzy at the praise. _He’s_ the lucky one; he doesn’t know what he’d do without Steve in his life.

“How d’you wanna be sweet on me, Buck?” he asks when he pulls his head back and Bucky says the first thing that comes to his head—

“Wanna suck on your cock.”

Steve groans into the chaste kisses he presses into Bucky’s awaiting lips, _finally_ , pulling him forward by the hand on the back of his head, so much so that it makes Bucky move his body, naturally finding himself straddling Steve’s tree-trunk thighs and _oh shit_ , that cock. Bucky moans, long and low and uninhibited, feeling Steve all over, his big hands gripping his waist tightly, his thick cock pushing up against his ass, _god_ , so big and hard. It makes Bucky’s mouth water.

“Mmm, I want that, baby. Would love to see that pretty mouth work my cock. You sure you want that, Buck?” Steve talks on his lips because Bucky can’t bear to not be touching Steve’s mouth now that he’s finally been given permission. He runs his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip, wanting to taste and wanting to feel, and helplessly moans when he feels Steve’s tongue meet his own. His hips are softly rolling, _he can’t help it_ , and he has to remind himself as he feels Daddy’s fat erection press against his ass cheek that he won’t get that tonight; this isn’t about him.

He considers Steve’s question as their lips slide together, tries his best to not get too distracted. He knows why the older man is asking such a question, shame and determination flooding his system simultaneously. It has taken a lot of support, communication, and acceptance to move past but Bucky struggles to give Steve blowjobs. His extremely sensitive gag reflex coupled with Steve being extremely well-endowed leaves Bucky more often than not frustrated to the point of tears. But he loves having Steve in his mouth, _loves it_ , and he knows that the older man loves watching Bucky struggle to a point.

He nods his head a few times, pulling away from Steve’s kisses with a small gasp, and he confirms, “S’what I want. Please, Daddy?” He makes sure to roll his hips a little harder, pitch his voice a little higher the way he knows hits Steve right in the dick, bats his eyelashes unnecessarily so. Steve’s hands squeeze at his hips, _so hard_ , and he lets out a rumble of a noise, palms sliding harshly down to squeeze at Bucky’s ass, kneading and spreading his cheeks. Bucky only has the chance to whine once before Steve brings a hand up to smack at the meat of his ass _hard_ and _fuck_ , that hurts but it’s so good, _so good_. Steve digs his fingers into Bucky’s stinging skin and murmurs, “Get to it, sugar.”

Bucky’s knees hit the floor before he’s even realized he’s moved, settling between Steve’s thighs, hands on the waistband of his sweatpants. He feels so right here, on his knees preparing to make his Daddy feel good, feeling sweet and malleable and fuzzy. He takes a few seconds to breathe deeply, to center himself, knowing that this was something that he and Steve found out helped him when it came to blowing Steve. With his eyes closed he feels a capable hand caress the side of his face, comforting and gentle, moving to grip his chin more forcefully. Bucky can’t help but moan when the grip on his chin pulls him forward, guiding him towards Steve’s erection.

“Sweeter’n sugar is what you are _fuck_ , baby, come on,” Steve presses and Bucky moans, high and feminine, mouthing at his erection hard through the cloth of the sweatpants, knowing damn well Steve isn’t wearing any underwear, “ _not in my own home_ ”. His fingers grapple at the waistband of the sweats and pulls, yanking them down and whimpering for help, the two of them working together to rid Steve of the garment.

 _Fuck_. _Fuck_ , Steve is a sight for sore eyes, capable thighs spread wide, proud erection thick and hard and long resting against his stomach, a beautiful flush built on his high cheekbones. Bucky needs more, wants more, tugs at Steve’s shirt and whines _again_ , the older man huffing out a laugh and pulling the thin shirt over his head and _oh_ there it is. Bucky wants to rub his face and his body over every single inch of Steve, feels like a lowly animal, just wanting to fuck and be fucked. He’ll never understand what he has done in his life to deserve a man like Steve Rogers.

Bucky doesn’t waste time, doesn’t see the point, and runs his palms up Steve’s thighs, coming to rest and squeeze at the crease of his hips. He leans forward and allows himself to nuzzle at the base of Steve’s erection, pressing soft open-mouthed kisses and gentle licks around and up his cock, moaning when he hears the older man let out a sigh that resembles a groan. His fingers dig into the soft warm skin of Steve’s hips as he wraps his waiting lips around the fat head of his cock, purses his lips, gives a good suck and _oh_ he can’t help the gluttonous moan that seems to tear from his throat. He’s a slut for Steve in every way but _fuck_ , the way Steve feels in his mouth, heavy on his tongue, musky and manly in his nose, bitter precome and all warm skin, _fuck yes._

He lets himself savor and explore for a few seconds, rolling his tongue around the head some more, letting his lips slip and slide over the crown, saliva already leaking from his mouth. He looks up the length of Steve’s body ( _god bless America_ ) to find ocean eyes locked onto the place where his mouth seals around his cock and Bucky shivers at the attention, basking in it. He pulls off, Steve’s eyes locking onto his own, and opens his mouth wide like a whore, laving at his cock with a sloppy tongue, letting his loose lips cover the head a few times. Bucky can barely contain his grin when he sees Steve’s mouth drop open and he almost blushes when he brings his hand up to smack Steve’s cock against his tongue, tight grip at the base of it.

“ _Fuck_ , honey look at you. So hungry for it aren’t ya, Buck? You hungry for Daddy’s cock?” Steve husks out, bringing his hand up to tap and slap at Bucky’s cheek a good few times and Bucky _moans_ around Steve’s cock, “ _Mhmmm_ ,” before pulling back to whisper on the tip of his dick, “Always so hungry for your cock.” His own words make his own erection throb, so achy and ignored, and it makes him whimper, rolls his hips ineffectually into the edge of the couch.

He strokes Steve’s cock with his hand, using his own spit to make the glide messier and easier, keeping his lips wrapped around the head. He wants more, is greedy and far too aroused to be thinking straight and he swoops in, slides down, taking too much too quickly, and he finds himself gagging softly. His eyes water but he refuses to pull off entirely, still too greedy, and Steve lets out a soft groan, his hand coming to run through Bucky’s hair.

“Take your time, sugar,” he reminds Bucky gently, comforting tone with an underlying sense of arousal. Bucky knows, _he knows,_ that Steve takes pleasure in seeing him struggle to a point, watching him try to take his cock with determination and desire, but he knows Steve can’t help it. A sweet slip of a thing trying to choke himself on his throbbing cock? How could he not find it erotic?

Bucky is more careful this time, meeting his hand in the middle as he lowers his mouth, slurping as he goes, and it feels so good to have Steve filling up his mouth, to be a wet hole for him to get off in. He’s so busy with his dirty thoughts and rocking his head that he doesn’t think too hard as he moves his hand away, forcing his head down well over half of Steve’s cock. This gag isn’t as gentle as the first time, makes him cough which makes him blush and whine through teary eyes. This gag makes him angry, makes shame rocket up his spine. Steve deserves a good boy who can take his cock like a pro, not someone who can barely fit half of it in their mouth.

Bucky’s heated now, his thoughts self-deprecating, and his watery eyes don’t disappear even though he’s stopped gagging. The hand in his hair had been forgotten up to this point and it slides and strokes along his scalp as he tries to find his rhythm with his hand again but he’s struggling, one hard gag and choke setting him off. Steve’s hand in his hair tugs and _there_ that’s what he needs, what he deserves. It tugs again, _hard_ , hard enough to make Bucky pull off and he hadn’t even realized that Steve had been talking, too consumed in his own head with his thoughts. 

“Bucky, baby come here,” he orders gently, hand moving down to cup his chin, pull his face up but he can’t look Steve in the eye, far too embarrassed and ashamed, wanting to make Steve feel good and being unable to. Is there any worse feeling? He may not want to look up at Steve but that doesn’t stop the older man from leaning forward and pulling their faces together, kissing sweetly at Bucky’s temple and down the side of his face. His body is trembling, brimming over with the need to please, to make Daddy feel good, to be good for Daddy, to make Daddy happy, to make him come, and when Steve’s lips meet his own, he whispers harshly, “Lemme eat you out?”

It hangs in the air and it’s much heavier than he expected it to be. He heard the sharp intake of Steve’s breath, the grip on his face tightening, and with his eyesight downcast he sees Steve’s cock twitch in interest. Bucky brings his hands up to grip at his knees, bringing his head up to finally look at Steve and he lets his mouth breakout into the tiniest of smirks. Steve is giving a valiant attempt at looking seemingly unaffected, but his eyes are dark and his breathing is a little heavier. Bucky uses it.

“Please, Daddy? You’ve never let me eat you out before, never let me lick at your cunt. Can I please?” His voice is so soft, Steve’s mouth dropping open slightly when he hears and processes Bucky’s words, and he hungrily pulls Bucky in for another kiss, messy and hot. Steve licks into his mouth, making Bucky moan, and right as he’s getting a good taste of Steve’s tongue he’s pulling back and away just enough to talk.

“ _Oh, sugar._ S’that what you want now? S’my greedy boy want my cock _and_ my ass? You gonna be a good boy and treat Daddy’s cunt well? Eat it out nice and sloppy?” Steve taunts low and hot on his mouth and _fuck_ why haven’t they don’t this before? Bucky is so aroused and so quickly that he feels light-headed for a good few seconds, letting out soft noises into Steve’s mouth as he nods his head. He’s played with Steve’s ass before, slipping in a digit or two when he’s giving Steve a blowjob, but he’s never had his mouth down there, and he realizes he needs it, needs it right now.

“Yeah _yeah_ , want it, want to make you come from it. You know it’s my f-favorite thing you d-do to me; let me show you…show you what I’ve learned.” Bucky’s voice has that breathless lilt to it yet again and Steve kisses him a few more times, hard and wet, before he’s leaning back and adjusting on the couch. Bucky watches through half-lidded eyes as Steve moves his ass, letting it hang over the edge of the cushion slightly, spreading his legs and bringing his feet up to rest on the lip of the couch.

 _Jesus fuck_.

Seeing Steve in such an open and vulnerable position makes him openly and embarrassingly whine, gutted and high, wanting to run him palm along his own erection but he knows he’ll burst if he does. This already feels different than being on his knees on the floor to gift Steve with a blowjob. It feels dirtier and more shameful and Bucky is breathless by how much he wants it, not even caring that he’s never put his mouth on Steve’s ass, his face buried between those cheeks all he can picture and think about.

So, he starts at Steve’s left knee, pressing little kisses and nips, sucking a hickey high on the inside of his meaty thigh, mirroring what the older man has done to him before. Steve lets out soft pleased noises, a heavy moan when Bucky reaches his cock, softly licking at and gently sucking at his balls, one by one and then both. A hand runs through his hair yet again and he purrs into the skin of Steve’s taint, definitely _not_ thinking about how he’s never done this before. He feels drunk almost, so aroused and intoxicated at the powerful feeling that is similar to the one he gets when he rides Steve into the mattress.

“So good, baby, doin’ such a good job. You gonna start slow or— _oh_ …”

He doesn’t want Steve to talk, acknowledges that it’s important for the older man to guide him but he wants this; he wants this all for himself. If he can’t take Steve’s cock down his throat you know damn well he’s going to throw his entire being into eating Steve out. Before he can say any more words, Bucky leans forward and laps slow and wet over Steve’s waiting hole, whimpering at the overwhelming sheer eroticism of the moment, of the picture he must make kneeling on the floor licking at his Daddy’s hole. The strokes of his tongue are broad and wide, the wet noises of its movement making Bucky’s cheeks burns.

He doesn’t really know what to expect but it’s kind of nice, more than nice, makes him understand a little more why Steve loves to eat Bucky out “ _breakfast, lunch and dinner, sugar”_. It’s very similar to having Steve’s cock in his mouth but more of his saliva than Steve’s own fluids, still warm, still the same taste. The largest difference that he may need more time to adjust to is how his tongue is the key player in this scenario, how it has to do most of the work. He’ll just need some practice.

He laps and licks at it until he can feel wetness grow on his chin and then he does what feels right, kisses over the furled muscle, open-mouthed and sloppy, and it must be what feels right because Steve lets out a noise Bucky doesn’t think he’s heard before, uninhibited and gutted and a little high. He chances a gaze upwards and finds Steve looking absolutely _wrecked,_ cheeks and neck flushed in a gorgeous rosy color, eyes barely open, pink nipples enticingly erect. _Goddamn_ , he looks to-die-for and Bucky’s own cock throbs in the soft cotton of his shorts, reminds him that it’s there, and Bucky lets a high noise slip from his mouth through another sloppy kiss.

“ _Holy shit,_ Bucky, oh fuck you look like…like a goddamn wet dream. _God,_ feels so good, you’re doing so well, sugar, making me feel so good, _fuck_ ,” and Steve sounds even more wrecked than he looks, voice rough and slurred. This is the most he’s ever seen Steve let go, give into feeling, usually the one who remains in control and let’s Bucky float away. His gut clenches at that thought, of being the one to break Steve down, to make him feel so good, their roles switching albeit minutely.

Bucky craves the feeling of Steve fucking his tongue into his hole so that’s what he does next. He points his tongue and slides it around his rim, teasing him gently, before he’s pushing muscle into muscle. It doesn’t go in nearly as easily as he thought it would, having to push more than he anticipated, but Steve lets out a shout that Bucky can hear work through his gritted teeth, low and hot.

“ _Yeah_ , yes, baby just like that. Fuck Daddy’s cunt with your little tongue, there ya go, so good, so fuckin’ good for me,” Steve breathes, words coming out rushed as Bucky swipes his tongue broadly over Steve’s relaxing hole, kisses it a few wet times and then points his tongue again. Steve’s cock is leaking profusely onto his stomach, a light trail of precome sliding off the side of his torso and into the couch cushion. Bucky wants to slurp it up.

He seals his lips around his tongue, pushing it in and out and a rhythmic pace, one that resembles how Steve fucks him, and then _sucks_ as he pulls his tongue back, wet sloppy sounds no longer making his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“ _Oh,_ Jesus _fuck_ , Bucky,” Steve cries and that only spurs him on, makes him flick his tongue rapidly directly over his opening, moaning unabashedly as he does so, hands coming up to cup Steve’s ass cheeks damn near reverently. He doesn’t know why he does it, only knowing it feels right and hot, but he finds himself shaking his head back and forth a few good times, fulfilling his desire to bury himself in Steve’s ass. He can hear Steve panting, deep heavy breaths, knowing this means the older man is close, and _oh_ that’s nice, that makes Bucky moan quite loudly again.

He’s rolling with every filthy fucking thought that floats into his head, it not steering him wrong up to this point, and pulls back enough to suck his thumb into his mouth much more seductively than necessary, looking up to lock eyes with Steve. _God,_ he’s so fucking hot, mouth open and panting, cock straining, eyes wild.

“Gotta pretty cunt, Daddy,” he murmurs, looking back down and slowly burying his thumb into Steve’s clenching hole, licking and dropping spit around his digit as if it needs any more help sinking into his body. Steve’s helpless groan is music to his ears and he finishes his thought, “Maybe you’ll let me fuck it sometime.”

It’s like every ounce of self-control in Steve’s body dissipates and snaps away all at once and it’s unlike anything he’s ever seen from Steve before. He’s never seen Steve hysterical, never seen him grapple or choke on his words this way. He’s cursing and scrambling, head seemingly coming unscrewed, hissing, “ _Fuck, Bucky!_ How have we not done this before? Fuckin’ natural, gonna make Daddy come so fuckin’ hard, can’t believe how good you are at this, you wanna touch yourself? Fuckin’ touch yourself, Bucky, fuckin’ put your hand down your shorts and squeeze at that little cock, come with your face in Daddy’s ass, right where you belong…”

Oh, _holy shit_ , oh fuck it’s like Steve can’t hold back, can’t control his mouth and what he is saying, so swept up in the moment it has him out of his mind. As soon as Steve mentions Bucky getting a hand on his dick he’s whining, doing exactly he tells him to do, forgotten arousal flooding back into his system, damn near ripping the waistband of his shorts. He moans as he watches his thumb pump in and out of Steve’s cunt a few good times before he can’t help it, _can’t help it_ , brings his tongue in to replace his thumb, fucking into him with the soaked muscle.

The hand around his cock makes him sob into Steve’s spit-soaked skin and his tongue is able to fuck in deeper, thrusts more powerful and eager, Steve’s hole more relaxed and looser. The attention he pays to his own erection is weak and messy but _fuck_ does it feel good, pure relief rolling down his spine. When he feels a strong hand slide into his hair and grip his locks _perfectly_ his fist stutters and he flutters the flat of his tongue as he whines.

“Make me come, baby, _make me fuckin’ come_ ,” Steve growls with a strain and fucking _pushes_ Bucky’s face into his ass, humping up into his mouth and Bucky’s never heard or seen or experienced anything hotter. He moans, shouts, lets himself be used but puts forth the fucking effort of the year, licks and sucks and pushes at Steve’s asshole like he’s starved for it, like he’ll never get a chance to eat at it again. When he feels Steve’s thighs drape over his shoulders is when he notices that Steve is touching himself, jerking his thick cock off, slippery with precome and Bucky finds himself sobbing again. He could die here, eating at Steve’s cunt with his tree-trunk thighs wrapped around his face, and he’d be the happiest fucking man in the world.

Steve comes so suddenly it startles Bucky into a heavy gasp. Steve isn’t someone who sits there and lets himself come; it’s a full-body experience. His thighs are tight around Bucky’s head, so tight, almost as tight as the grip in his hair, and Bucky’s hand stutters over his own cock again when he feels Steve’s ass _convulse_ and _clench_ around his own fucking tongue, _holy shit._ He can barely hear Steve’s words, focused on how it feels to be used, to have Steve Rogers use his mouth and face to get off on.

“ _Gooood damniiit,_ fuck, oh fuck, Bucky yeah yeah _yeah_ , oh god. Come, Bucky, come on come for Daddy, _come on lemme see it_ ,” Steve words are muffled, sounds like his head in underwater, his fist flying over his dick, and it takes him a mere ten seconds before he’s creaming his shorts, moaning into and suckling deliriously at Steve’s ass and taint, unable to stop his body from falling forward. The movement forces his upper half to fall and shake onto Steve’s torso, it also allowing for him to relax into the remainder of his orgasm as it rolls deliciously across his body. There’s a soothing hand in his hair and Bucky can feel what he can only imagine are kisses on the top of his head as he humps into his fist desperately, the intensity of the situation prolonging his orgasm.

When his fist squeezes as much of a release as possible from his cock is when he puts two and two together and realizes that Steve is laughing. His chest shakes under Bucky’s head and he hears the soft wheezing and it has him pulling his head up to make sure he’s comprehending the situation correctly. Sure enough his eyes set upon a completely fucked-out Steve, cheeks flushed, smile blinding, eyes closing a few times with the intensity of his laugh. Even without understanding why the older man is having tis sort of reaction at a time like this, it has him chuckling alongside him, head falling back down to Steve’s warm and broad and beautiful chest.

“Bucky, _what the fuck_ ,” Steve breathes through a giggle, head shaking in disbelief as he looks down at the other man reverently, hand cupping his cheek. His gaze combined with the absolutely shocking realization of what he just did has Bucky giggling heartedly as well, already rosy cheeks flaming up. He wiggles and buries his head into Steve’s chest, biting playfully at one of his meaty pecs, and Steve’s arms are swinging up to wrap tight around Bucky’s neck, squeezing him closer almost comedically. He sighs into the awkward embrace and Steve asks quietly, “Bucky how on _earth_ have you never done that before? You been holdin’ out on me, boy?” Bucky shakes his head two, three times, and swears, “No, no I promise. I’ve never done that before,” which makes Steve groan throatily, sheer happiness, like he just realized he won the sexual lottery.

He wipes his hand on his shorts as he pulls it out, grinning like a fool when Steve whispers, “A fuckin’ natural is what you are, baby. Haven’t done that in so long, forgot how much I liked it. Gonna have to do that more often.” Bucky’s dick gives a valiant attempt at a twitch at the light suggestion, gut clenching softly at the thought of having his mouth between Steve’s cheeks again. He hums pleasantly, soaking into his post-orgasm haze that fills his head and his bones.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

“ _Mmm,_ neither would I, _neither would I._ Although just for the record,” and he’s pulling Bucky’s head up as effectively as he can in their given positions, the breath bursting from his chest when his eyes lock onto Steve’s ocean ones, “I much prefer me eating your sweet little ass out.” Bucky purrs softly, a coo of a noise, and he’s moving and leaning back, grimacing at the feel of his shorts sticking to him and his gummy chest and hand.

“I’ll never tire of it. C’mon, let’s shower. I’m not quite done showing my appreciation for you, _Daddy_.”

Steve’s smirk is slow-moving, all syrupy and devious, and it makes Bucky want to be a little bashful, the effectiveness of said smirk being strong since Day One.

“Lead the way, sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your comments and love and kindly-worded critiques and suggestions and requests and commissions! My email is kc741918@gmail.com if you prefer! <3 <3 <3


End file.
